Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone script
if you see any errors, let me know by watch the movie (if you have it) ("Hallmark Entertainment presents, A Mat IV Production, in association with Alpine Medien, Larry Levinson Productions, and SD Entertainment, DINOTOPIA: QUEST FOR THE RUBY SUNSTONE. After titles, it changes to a city from the USA at night, which comes to a house called "Pacific Boys Home". Inside, there were boys sleeping, except one named Kex Bradley. He is seen taking his CDs & his flashlight in his backpack. He then takes his skateboard, but it bumped a drawer, which caused one boy to wake up.) * Calvin: What'd doing, Kex? * Kex Bradley: Shh! Go back to sleep, Calvin. * Calvin: If you get up at night, you're trouble. And if you're trouble, no one will adopt you. * Kex Bradley: I know, but see, I'm tweleve now. * Calvin: And four. * Kex Bradley: RIght. And moms and dads want to adopt little kids just like you. * Calvin: They do? * Kex Bradley: Mm-hmm. (he walks to the window) But when you get big like me, you don't adopted so easy. It's time for me to go out an see the world. (Kex turns to see that Calvin is already fast asleep. Kex is out of the window and on the roof. He puts on his helmet.) * Kex Bradley: Here goes nothing. (He puts on her earphones, and plays the music player. Kex rides out of the boys home towards the docks. Along the way, he stops at a red light. He then hears a bell. The light is now green, so Kex can continue his journey. He makes it to the docks, while passsing three dockmen.) * Dockmen: Whoa! Hey! Watch it! (Kex continues the skateboard down the docks till stops beside the crates with two dockmen loading the crates) * Dockman: Hey, hurry up down there! We've only got a week to Bora Bora! * Dockman: Okay, take it out! (Kex saw his chance to get onto the crate. He jumps onto the crate. The cargo boat took off. Kex is now seen inside of a lifeboat. He takes a peek out to see the city, including the boys home he was before. At first Kex is a little left out, but when he felt the cold breeze of the wind, he felt proud of leaving. Scene changes to thunder and rain. The rough water is making the cargo boat sway from side to side. Kex is seen inside of the lifeboat, holding a bucket, and feeling seasick.) * Kex Bradley: Oh, I wish this boat would stop rocking. Oh. (a crash sound is heard) Huh? (Kex heard some men yelling and shouting that the cargo boat is loosing its crates. There was worst to come. Kex saw that one of the chains that was holding the lifeboat and himself is starting to break. One broke, and then the other, causing Kex and the lifeboat to fall into the ocean. Kex is alright, but when he stuck his head out, he was in shock to see that he was shipwrecked.) * Kex Bradley: (gasps) Oh no! Hey! Wait! Don't leave me! Hey! No! Help! Over here! Please! Help! No! No, wait! Help! (Scene fades. It changes to a close-up of two blurry creatures.) * Shanise: Is he alive? * 26: Yeah, he's breathing. (Kex groans.) * Shanise: He's waking up! * 26: Quick, hide! (Kex wakes up, with distress expression.) * Kex Bradley: Oh man. Where am I? This isn't good. (He rubs his hair.) * 26 (voice): The days half over, sleeping beauty! (she giggles) * Kex Bradley: Who's there? (the creature is seen in the bushes) * 26: What's your name? * Kex Bradey: I'm...Kex Bradley. * 26: Where you're from, Kex Bradley? * Kex Bradley: What are you writing a book? I fell off a boat. (he trips and fell) * 26: (laughing) Clumsy! * Kex Bradley: Why don't you come out so I can see you? (Kex see his backpack.) Hey, that's mine. Thanks. (Kex grabs the backpack, but he couldn't. He pulls as hard as he can.) You're - You're strong for a girl! * 26: 'What? Girls can't be strong? (''the creature pulls Kex through the bushes.) Whoa! Oof! (Kex is on the grass. He gasped in horror to see a young Chasmosaurus in front of him. The dinosaur went closer to Kex's face.) * '''26: Hey, you're kinda cute. (Kex shuffers with fear. 26 looks at him again.) Kex, hello! This is the jungle. Close your mouth before something crawls in there and has babies. (26 closes his mouth. A Corythosaurus named Shanise walks up.) * Shanise: Huh. Well, at least he didn't freak out. * Kex Bradley: Dinosaurs! (Kex runs away screaming. Shanise is disappointed.) * 26: You know, I thinking it's a tall thing again, Shanise. You're just too much girl for most guys. (Kex is still screaming.) ''Kex! Hey, Kex! Wait up! (''Shanise blushed, and 26 ran after Kex. Kex is still running away from 26.) ''Kex! Hey, Kex! (''Kex didn't stop running till he came to the edge of the cliff. Just as he was about to fall, 26 pulled him away from the cliff just in time. Kex sighs in relief, but he didn't know 26 is there. He screamed only a little.) * Kex Bradley: Keep away from me! Dinosaurs have been extinct for millions of years! * 26: Yep! Extinct everywhere but here, on Dinotopia! (A pterodactyl screech is heard. Kex sees a pterodactyl with a human as a swing. Down at the bottom of the cliff, there was a beach surrounded by humans and dinosaurs.) * Kex Bradley: Dinotopia? * 26: Yep! And I'm 26. * Kex Bradley: (scuffs) I'm twelve. You're maybe twelve. Thirteen tops. * 26: Cute! You are very cute for a human, you know that? You have a twig on your hair. My name is 26. * Kex Bradley: Twenty-six is a number. * 26: Yeah, yeah! I'll explain later. Come on! (Both 26 and Kex Bradley went down to the beach to look at the dinosaurs and humans having fun.) Go on. Don't be shy. (26 pushes Kex to keep on walking. He sees some playing volleyball, and sees two humans diving from a pterodactyl.) * Kex Bradley: Wow! * 26: Hey! Wanna try? * Kex Bradley: Are you kidding? * 26: Just don't embarrass me. (26 whistled. The pterodactyle came down in front of her and Kex. Kex puts on her earphones and music player and climbs up the pterodactyl.) And if you fall off, don't land on me! (The pterodactyl took off.) Don't get airsick! (Kex is showing his skateboard tricks on the pterodactyl. He jumps off it, landed on the Bachiosaurus, and back on the pterodactyl. The dinosaurs and humans were clapping and cheering. 26 is seen talking to one of the dinosaurs.) Up there, he's cool. That's my new friend. I found him this morning. He's a newcomer. (A 12 year old girl named Mara is seen feeding some fish to the dolphins. Mara and the dolphins saw a shadow of the pterodactyl. Kex jumps off it, and on the river. This scared the dolphins, and Kex went through the rocks.) * Mara: Stop! (Music scratches to a stop) What are you doing? (She gasped to see the broken rocks.) Oh no. What is the matter with you? Look what you've done to this tidepool. How would you like it if someone tore up you home?! * Kex Bradley: Uh... * Mara: Aah! That's really ridiculous! I can't believe some people. (26 is by Kex.) * 26: See you met my best friend Mara. * Kex Bradley: Your best friend is nuts! * 26: Hey, go easy on him, Mara. He's a newcomer. (she looks at Kex, who just chuckled) He fell off the boat last night, so he doesn't know our ways yet. But I think he likes you. * Mara: (sighs) Give me a break, 26. * 26: What? Dinosaurs can tell these things. You don't think I can tell these things? I can tell these things. He said he's nuts about you. Or you're nuts. I forget which. (Mara walks over to Kex) * Mara: Sorry I snapped at you. * Kex Bradley: It's okay. * Mara: It's just...we've lived side by side with the dinosaurs for centuries. Our ways work for us. We don't need modern ideas ruining things. * Kex Bradley: What? This? It's just a skateboard. (Mara shoves Kex's skateboard away.) Fine. (Kex walks away.) * 26: 'He's all alone, Mara. He has no family. (''yelling at Kex) He could come stay with us! * '''Kex Bradley: That'll be...okay. * Mara: Hmm, yeah. It'll be okay? * 26: (overexcited) Okay? Okay?! Are you two pulling my horns? This is gonna be great! The three of us together! This is probably the best idea since...oh, I don't know. Maybe the invention of fire! Kex, wait till you see the hatchery, and Albagon. (26, Mara, and Kex walk behind the rocks.)He's the most ancient dinosaur around. Totally cool guy! (They now see two more dinosaurs: A Parasaurolophus named Rhoga, and a Euoplocephalus named Thudd. Rhoga is seen looking at a map, while Thudd is seen shoveling some dinosaur fiecies.) * Thudd: (disgusted) Ooh, this is so gross! (Rhoga is looking at a map, then hides it behind her back she saw 26, Kex & Mara.) * Rhoga: And where do you think you're going? * 26: (nervously) Hi, Rhoga. We're going through the shortcut? (Rhoga almost bited 26.) * Rhoga: Go around! Can't you see we're working?! * Mara: Come on. (Mara, 26 & Kex walked out.) * Thudd: Yeah! Beat it! * Kex Bradley: Boy, they sure are mean. * Mara: They're just a couple of bullies. Those two are always up to no good. * Thudd: (talking to Rhoga) Do you think they saw our map? * Rhoga: Nah! * Thudd: What's the matter? * Rhoga: I'll tell you what's the matter, Thudd. I'm sick and tired of shoveling dino poop all day! I think this treasure map I stole yesterday is for real. * Thudd: It is? * Rhoga: Yeah! I say we go for it and dump this crummy job! (Rhoga and Thudd takes of their vests, and threw them away.) * Thudd: Ooh! I'm with you, Rhoga. * Rhoga: Grab my shovel, bonehead. * Thudd: Sure thing. (Both Rhoga and Thudd walked away.) Hey, could I see the map, Rhoga? * Rhoga: No! * Thudd: Why not? * Rhoga: Can you read? * Thudd: Uh, no, but... * Rhoga: Do I have to pour you a tall glass of shut up juice? (Sequence of Kex Bradley, Mara & 26 walking towards the hatchery. They walked over a log bridge, and pasted a herd of Apatosauruses. One almost steped on Kex. Meanwhile, the scene changes to a volcano, and underneath the volcano are voices from Thudd & Rhoga) * Thudd (voice): I'm tired! Can I take a break, Rhoga? * Rhoga (voice; sarcastically): Sure, after you find the tresaure! (Thudd & Rhoga are actually seen. Rhoga is seen reading her map, and Thudd still digging.) * Thudd: Rhoga, maybe you could dig for a while now. * Rhoga: Can't. I've got a hangnail. Beside, you wouldn't ask a lady to do that kind of work, would you? * Thudd: Uh, no, of course not. I'm asking you. (Rhoga hits Thudd on the head with a shovel.) Ouch! What I say, what I say? * Rhoga: Just keep digging if you know what's good for you. (Thudd continues to dig.) * Thudd: I'm digging, Rhoga. (Thudd then hit his shovel something.) Ooh! (Rhoga is shown smiling) I think I found treasure! * Rhoga: Well, do I have to do everything myself? Dig it out! (Thudd begins to dig something out.) Oh, I knew this map was the real deal. * Thudd: 'Ooh! Pretty! (''Thudd pulls something out) * '''Rhoga: What is it, what it is? Gold? Jewels? * Thudd: (shows her a regular rock) A rock. (Rhoga's smile faded) * Rhoga: Another rock? * Thudd: Yeah, but it's a pretty rock. Look at all the colors. Should we keep it? * Rhoga: (sarcastically) ''Yeah, Thudd. Stuff it into your head with all the other rocks! (''Thudd still looked at the rock. Rhoga then swipes the rock.) Gimme that! (Rhoga threw the rock, which broke and then turns out to be a red glowing stone. Rhoga and Thudd were surprised.) * Rhoga: What the? That'sthe biggest gem I've ever seen. (The cave shooked, and the rock wall collasped into pieces, revealing another cavern. Rhoga and Thudd gasped.) * Thudd: A secret passageway. * Rhoga and Thudd: Ooh. (Rhoga and Thudd walked towards to the passageway. Rhoga tried to pick up the rock, but it fell off the cliff, hit some other rocks, and was gone.) * Rhoga: Oh great! We finally find some treasure and you lose it! * Thudd: But you're the one who threw it. * Rhoga: What? (Rhoga and Thudd gasped before the big rock they were on broke and they slided down yelling till hit a rock, which they both fell. They then something.) This must be. * Thudd: Wow. * Rhoga: Come on! (Thudd is shaking with fear.) What's the matter with you? * Thudd: What if there's scary creatures in there, with big teeth and claws, and scales?! * Rhoga: Do you even own a mirror. (Rhoga grabs Thudd's nose.) Come on, meathead! Lead the way! Get moving! * Thudd: How come I always go first? (Scene changes to the outside of Dinotopia, and a hatchery is shown.) * Kex Bradley: Man, your house is awesome! * Mara: Wait till you see the rest * 26: Yeah, Kex. John wants to show you the best part! Come on! (A man named John is seen by the doors. Kex Bradley, 26 and Mara were walking towards the door.) * John: Welcome to the hatchery, Kex. (He opens the doors, and inside were dinosaur hatchlings. Kex sees a mother Brachiosaurus feeding the baby with a milk bottle. Kex thens sees some large eggs.) * Kex Bradley: Whoa! These are the biggest eggs I've ever seen! * John: '''That's cause they're dinosaur eggs, Kex. * '''Kex Bradley: So cool. Where did they come from? * John: They're all orphans I'm afraid. * Mara: They rolled out of their nests, or omething happened to their parents. (Mara picks up an egg.) We take care of them until they get adopted by a human, who becomes their Sauro-partner for life. * Kex Bradley: Sauro-partner? * Mara: Yeah. It's a dinosaur friend you've cared for since it was just an egg with a number. * 26: My number is twenty-six. * John: (laughing) And by the time you hatched I was so used to calling you 26, it just stopped. * 26: Lucky my number wasn't Four Thousand Eight Hundred and Twenty-six! (26 jumped on John who landed on a cart of hay. They both laughed.) * Kex Bradley: 26 is your dad? * Mara: Sauro-partner. And I get to take my egg today. * 26: Mara! Help! * Mara: Hey! (Mara jumps on 26 and John laughing. Just as Kex was looking at the eggs, the light were flickering. John, Mara & 26 stopped laughing.) * 26: 'The sunstone! (''On top of the Hatchery, an elderly Dryosaurus named Albagon is seen. John, Mara, 26 and Kex ran to him.) * '''John: Albagon, what's happening? * Albagon: This is very troubling, John. The sunstone seem to be losing their power. * Kex Bradley: Why don't you just call a sunstone repairman or something? * Albagon: I see we have a newcomer on the island. * 26: The sunstone give everyone light and energy. * Albagon: And create a protective shield over Dinotopia. * 26: Yeah. Listen. (Kex walks to the sunstone, and heard some voices sound effects.) * Albagon: They trap radio waves, television, and satellite signal, everything. * 26: '''That's what keeps Dinotopia hidden. * '''Albagon: If the sunstones go out, we'd be discovered by the outside world and our way of life would never be the same. (He gasps as he saw dark clouds.) * John: Well, it looks like the sunstone is okay now. I wonder what was wrong. * 26: Does this mean Mara can still pick her egg? (John looks at Albagon, who nodded his head.) * John: I don't see why not. * 26: Finally! (Mara, Kex and herself cheered as they run down the stairs. Albagon still looked at the clouds.) * John: '''What is it, Albagon? * '''Albagon: A hundred years ago, sunstones started going out on the island, when Ogthar tried to use their power. * John: You don't think someone found the ruby sunstone again? * Albagon: If they have, its dark power could once again endanger all of Dinotopia. (John was shocked. Down in the cave, Rhoga and Thudd were looking through all over the secret passageway. '' * '''Thudd:' So dark. (Then they some old metel stuff which looked like treasure. Both he and Rhoga gasped) Treasure! (Rhoga and Thudd were cheering with excitement to find somme metal treasure.) * Rhoga: Oh, we're rich! * Thudd: Oh boy, oh boy! (Rhoga'' realized that these are only metal things.) * '''Rhoga:' Hey! This stuff isn't worth...(She stopped as she saw that Thudd found the same rock he'd seen before. Rhoga swipes it.) * Rhoga: Give me that! Give it! No, it's mine! It's mine! It's...Stop it! It's mine! Get off! * Thudd: Hey! I saw it first! No, give it to me! I've got it first, I said! Let it! (As they argue, the red glowing wind and the glow from a statue are shown. The ruby sunstone flew up, then it rolled next to a statue. It cause the sunstone to react with the statue, then it opened, and out came a human, which is a villain) * Thudd: Who's that? * Rhoga: It must be a genie, and I freed it! I'm going to get three wishes! (she walks towards the villain.) Oh, powerful genie, I have released you from your stony prison. * Thudd: Hey, hey, me too! * Rhoga: I believe I'm entitled to three wishes. (The villain grabs her by the tongue.) * Ogthar: Silence, you overstuffed gecko! * Thudd: Hey, we're her..(The villain grabs Thudd's tongue as well.) * Ogthar: Don't mumble when you address...(The villain drops Rhoga and Thudd) Ogthar, the rightful ruler of Dinotopia! * Thudd: (backing up) Hey, we didn't mean to break your big stone thing. (he bumps to the ruby sunstone. Ogthar grabs it.) * Ogthar: (telling his story) Many years ago, my ship was caught in a fierce storm, and I washed ashore on Dinotopia. Man, I hate everything about this island. Until I found... the ruby sunstone. It gave me powers beyond any human. I became implotical! The sunstone's power allowed me to create an army of machines to help me a glorious empire... * Rhoga: Empire? So like, what happened? * Thudd: Yeah, this place is a dump. (Ogthar gets angry.) Nice, and homing, and rustic, kinda way. * Ogthar: (continuing his story) I was planning my invasion to the surface when my own men turned on me. They used the power of my ruby sunstone, to imprison me in that curseth sarcophagus! And they buried the stone where no one would ever find it. But now thank to you Cretaceous cretins, I am free. * Thudd: You mean you're happy? * Rhoga: Like giving us a reward, kinda happy? * Ogthar: Like letting you live, kinda happy. (Rhoga and Thudd frowned.) * Rhoga: That's a real good kind of happy. * Ogthar: I'm going to allow you to join me in my new battle against Dinotopia fighting by my side. * Rhoga: Fight? Oh no, no. You've got us confused with Raptors or T-Rex's. * Thudd: Yeah. We just do poop patrol. * Ogthar: My friends, the surface world may regard you as mornic poop patrols, but not me. * Thudd: No? * Ogthar: No. I see you as moronic gods. (to Rhoga) Imagine treasure, beyond comprehension with your servants to tend your every whim, (to Thudd) and enough gold to fulfill your wildest fantasies. (Sequence dreams of Rhoga and Thudd sharing their thoughts what their rewards will be. Sequence ends.) It's all yours, my scaly friends, or there's what's behind the door. * Rhoga: There's a choice? * Ogthar: There's always a choice. (Doors opened to reveal some old dinosaur bones. Rhoga and Thudd were horrified. Ogthar opens a cannon and aims on them.) Choose wisely. * Rhoga and Thudd: We want to be moronic gods! * Ogthar: Wise discision. (laughs evilly. Rhoga and Thudd gulped.) * Thudd: So, what do you want us to do, Ogthar? * Ogthar: Bring me dinosaur eggs. * Rhoga and Thudd: Huh? * Ogthar: To hatch, with my ruby sunstone's dark powers! I shall create my new army of super steel warriors to help me conquer this wretched island! So, dinosaur eggs. Can you handle it? * Rhoga and Thudd: Hmm...Absolutely! (both chuckled. Transition changes to the inside of the hatchery. 26 pops up.) * 26: (to Kex and Mara) Step right up! Pick an egg, any egg! I've got fat ones, I've got flat one! I've got tall one, I've got small ones! I've got innies, I've got outties, I've got pinkies...(One egg jumped and farted. 26 gasped.) Even stinkies. P-U! (Mara picks up her first dinosaur egg.) * Mara: This is the egg for me. Dad, dad, what do you think? * John: It's beautiful, Mara. * Kex Bradley: Cool! * 26: Nice choice! * Kex Bradley: Can I pick an egg too? * John: Having a Sauro-partner is an honor you earn, Kex. (Kex feels jealous of Mara getting to get her first dinosaur egg. Then a Skybax sound is heard, and the Skybax is flying towards to hatchery. John, Kex, Mara, and 26 ran outside as the Skybax landed.) * Kex Bradley: What's that? * Albagon: A Skybax rider. They patrol the island. * Skybax Rider: Albagon, sunstones are dying on three of the outlined sectors. The High Council is called an energency meeting in Waterfall city. The mayor has requested that both of you attend. (Scene cuts to night. John and Albagon were top of two Ceratopsians. 26 rans with John's bag.) * John: Oh, thanks. * 26: You're welcome. * John: And while I'm gone, I want you to be in charge, 26. * 26: (gasps) Me? Wait! Oh no, John. I couldn't! I can't! I'm not a "in charge" kind of girl, you know? I'm more like, "So who brought in the sanwiches and root beer? Let's party! Whoo-hoo! Whoo, whoo!" * John: Listen, 26. If any of the eggs begin to hatch, you know exactly how to handle things. We done it together hundreds of times. * 26: But I've never done it alone. * John: Mara is going to have her hands full. (Kex walked beside Mara.) * Kex Bradley: Hey, where can I plug in so my batteries won't run down? * John: And Kex still has a lot to learn about our way. I'm counting on you. I trust you, 26. * 26: All right. * John: That's my girl. * 26: And you know what? I'm gonna be so good at taking care of the hatchery. You may be out of a job when you come back. 26's hatchery. Definite ring to it, don't you think? (26 hugs John) * John: I know you won't let me down. * Mara: Bye, daddy. Be careful. * John: I will. I'll be back soon. * Albagon: '''Goodbye, children. * '''Mara: Bye, daddy! * John: Take care of each other, and listen to 26! * 26: Bye! * John: She's in charge! * Mara: Okay! * Kex Bradley: We will! (26, Mara and Kex ran inside of the hatchery.) * 26: Okay, everybody, you heard the man! I'm in charge! Mara, grab a broom an sweep out the loft. Kex, mop the kitchen and hallways. * Kex Bradley and Mara: Huh? * 26: And while you're doing that I'll go... jump on the beds! (she ran) * Mara: Hey! * Kex Bradley: No fair! (the kids rans into the bedroom and both they sang a song.) * Mara, Kex Bradley & 26: (singing) Three little monkeys jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped his head. Mama called the doctor, and the doctor said: 'No more monkeys jumping on the bed!' (song ends. It cuts to Waterfall City, with everyone saying that the sunstone going out. John and Albagon are seen.) * Albagon: I've never seen such an assembly. There are members from every corner of the island. * John: Let's get to the Hall of Reason and find the mayor. (Inside the hatchery was a mess. Kex, Mara, and 26 were fast asleep. Some shadows of Rhoga and Thudd were shown, and were taking the dinosaur eggs. Back at Waterfall City, people were arguing in the Hall of Reason.) * Mayor: Order! Order in the Hall of Reason! Let Albagon continue. (Everyone sat down.) * Albagon: Now, this is only a theory, but if the ruby sunstone has been unearthed, it could be what is causing the sunstones to die. Which means Ogthar could return placing all Dinotopia in mortal danger. (Everyone continues to argue. The mayor orders them to keep silence.) * Mayor: Order! Order! Order! Order! (transition changes to morning, Mara woke up, and realized that her egg wasn't there.) * Mara: 26. 26, wake up! * 26: What? * Mara: Have you seen my egg? * 26: Your egg? (Mara looked under a blanket, only to be a pillow. Kex wakes up.) * Kex Bradley: What's going on? * Mara: Kex, have you seen...? * 26: Mara? The eggs! Look! (It shows the missing eggs. Mara gasps) * Kex Bradley: Oh no! * Mara: They're gone! All the eggs are gone! (Mara and 26 look over the hay.) * 26: But... how? * Kex Bradley: Look! (Kex shows Mara and 26 some dinosaur footprints.) They went out the window. * Mara: Cart tracks. * Kex Bradley: Why would anyone steal the eggs? * 26: This is all my fault. * Mara: No it's not, 26. * 26: (crying) It is. John trusted me and now I messed up, big time! * Kex Bradley: What are we going to do? * Mara: We're gonna get those eggs back. (Mara ran) * Kex Bradley: Huh? (Kex followed Mara) How? * Mara: First thing we're gonna do is follow those tracks! * 26: What am I gonna do? (Sequence of the kids searching for the eggs, they passed some dinosaurs and asked them where the eggs are. Rhoga and Thudd were seen with a cart of dinosaur eggs. Meanwhile, Ogthar is breaking his stone prison. Kex though these are dinosaur eggs, but they're only two Pachycephalosauruses. Sequence ends with Rhoga and Thudd eating. Thudd was eating so much.) * Rhoga: Aren't you full yet? * Thudd: (holding some leaves) Nope. (He ate the leaves, and belched at Rhoga.) Pardon me. (Rhoga gets super angry, as the screen went red-hot. Kex, Mara and 26 heard someone yelling.) * Thudd: Ow! Ow! * Mara: Huh? * Kex Bradley: What's that? * Thudd: I'm tellin! * Rhoga: I don't give a rumping butt! You burped in my face! (The kids saw the dinosaur eggs on a cart.) * 26: Rhoga and Thudd stole the eggs. * Mara: What do we do? (Mara and Kex looked at 26) * 26: What are you looking at me for? Okay, if I do the wrong thing here, something bad could happen to the eggs, and I wouldn't want to be responsible for that happening. Oh, why did John leave me in charge. * Kex Bradley: Then I say it's time for a little... (He takes out his skateboard) crash and dash. * Mara: That sounds nice an violent. * Kex Bradley: Just wait for my signal. (Mara and 26 looked at each other worriedly. Rhoga returned with Thudd, but with bumps and his head.) * Thudd: Ooh, look at these bumps. Everybody's gonna laugh at me. * Rhoga: Nah! They'll just think you're growing new horns. * Kex Bradley: Look out! (Kex is seen skateboardingdowwn the slope.) * Rhoga: What's that stupid kid up to? (Kex picks up a root) What do you think you're doing? (Kex tides the root around Rhoga and Thudd till they all tide up. Mara and 26 ae shown.) * Mara: Come on, 26. We've gotta hurry. (Rhoga and Thudd tried to break free from the root.) Pull, 26, pull! (Mara and 26 struggled as they pulled the cart of dinosaur eggs. Rhog and Thudd finally break free.) * Kex Bradley: Come on, oober uglies! (Kex skateboarded away.) * Rhoga: Why you little...! (Rhoga and Thudd chased after him.) * Kex Bradley: Hurry up, slubber butts! * Thudd: You're dead meat, kid! * Rhoga: Where'd he go? (Kex landed on both her and Thudd. Kex laughed and blow raspberry. But his skateboard hit a branch, and he fell into some quicksand. He tried to get out, only to make it worst.) * Kex Bradley: Quicksand! Help! * Mara & 26: Kex! * Kex Bradley: Mara, 26! (Kex is still sinking.) Help! (Mara grab his hand.) * Mara: Got'ya! (Mara and 26 pulled Kex out from the quicksand. Kex was now relieved.) * Kex Bradley: Thanks for the save. * 26: They're getting away! (Rhoga and Thudd continued pulling the cart of dinosaur eggs.) * Rhoga: Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Ho, ha ha ha! Losers! (Both continued to laugh, while one egg fell off the cart. Kex, Mara, and 26 gasped.) * Mara: Oh no! * 26: I hope it's okay. (26 rolled the egg, then it jumped, to 26's surprise. It continued to jump till it hit a tree. The kids gasped again. The egg slided down just as Kex, Mara, and 26 came to it. The egg was now hatched, and it was a Dilophosaurus hatchling. It blinked.) * Mara and 26: Aaaaw! * Spazz: Mama! (go on 26's snout) Feed me! (he started sucking 26's nose. Then he stopped.) That's not milk. (s''nots were in his mouth.) Blech! (''spits the snot out from his mouth, and spreading it out with his hands.) * 26: And I'm not your mama, you spazz! (Spazz turns to 26) * Spazz: You're not? * 26: No! * Spazz: Fine! I can take of myself! (Spazz begins to walk, but then he stopped.) Uh, one question though: Where are we? What time is dinner? Anybody remember to bring my blankie? And boy, do I gotta go, go, go! (Spazz rans behind the bushes) La la la la... * Kex Bradley: (laughing) You're right, he is a spazz. (Mara laughed. Spazz continues to hum.) * Spazz: Hey! You think this is poison ivy, do you? * Kex Bradley: Ha ha ha ha! * Mara: Hey, we better go get these eggs. * Spazz: They're headed for the blustery bluffs. * 26: How do you know? (Spazz runs up) * Spazz: How do I... Hello? I heard them say! That's how I know! * 26: Alright already! * Mara: Let's go! (They all walked.) * Spazz: Hey, hey, wait up! I got things I want to do! I've been cooped up in that egg for months! Hey, you guy listening to me? Come on, wait up... (Meanwhile, Ogthar is continuing building his dinosaur robots. Everyone is looking at the dark clouds.) * Mayor: What is that strange light? * Albagon: It's Ogthar. I'm certain of it. * Mayor: Captain, send out your skybax patrol to see what they can find. * Skybax Captain: At once, your honor! (Transition changes to night. Kex, Mara and 26 were getting ready to sleep with some leaves.) * 26: We're gonna have to get up real early, so let's all get some sleep.